Las ruinas subterráneas del Virreinato (Trailer)
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una aventura donde el poder, la magia y la historia se combinan. No soy dueño de las tres series, anime y manga que aparecerán (Rosario Plus Vampire, Steven Universe y Padre Coraje) todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y formatos. Dejen reviews.


Las ruinas subterráneas del Virreinato: Bueno, tengo que admitir que tuve un sueño bastante extraño, bizarro y quiero plasmarlo aquí, por lo cual tengo pensado escribir sobre ese sueño con mis palabras, los personajes que aparecerán van a ser los de "Rosario Plus Vampire", "Steven Universe" y de la novela argentina "Padre Coraje". No soy dueño de estas series, manga y animes, "Rosario Plus Vampire" pertenece a Ikeda Akhisa y de la editorial "Shüeisha", "Steven Universe" es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y pertenece a Cartoon Network Studios y la novela argentina "Padre Coraje" es propiedad de Adrián Suar y de Pol-Ka.

La historia se ambientará en el año 2009 (Entiendo que la novela fue ubicada en 1952, pero es que me dio las ganas de revivir ese año) en donde en las afueras de Buenos Aires se habla de unas antiguas ruinas subterráneas, donde se ubica una famosa leyenda que se remonta en los tiempos del Virreinato del Río de La Plata, allí, las "Crystal Gem" van con Steven para buscar a un posible enemigo que intentara perturbar la paz en el Mundo, donde a su vez, Moka y Tsukune se dirigieron allí para refugiarse de una tormenta que les había atrapado en el campo y también, el camino se ensancha con la llegada de los protagonistas del pueblo bonaerense de "La Cruz".

En medio del combate entre las tres facciones, se produce el derrumbe de la cueva por una granada que arroja Lautaro Costa, el hijo mayor del Intendente Manuel Costa y provoca el hundimiento del suelo que los mandaba a unas misteriosas galerías gigantescas, frías y oscuras.

\- ¿Qué será este sitio? Preguntó Messina, la esposa de Santos Tomini.

\- Al parecer hemos terminado en lo que la leyenda hablaba. Alega con su voz misteriosa el Intendente Manuel Costa.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Quiso saber Clara Guerrico.

\- Estamos en lo que una vez fueron los restos del Fuerte "Corpus Christi", construido por la expedición de Pedro de Mendoza. Le responde a su pregunta Garnet.

\- "Las ruinas del Virreinato", hace años que todos las andaban buscando pero nadie ha podido. Dice asombrado Horacio Costa, hermano de Lautaro.

\- Hoy hemos hecho historia, pero aún así, aunque sean enemigos o amigos, debemos trabajar juntos para salir de aquí. Esperemos no estar bajo un lago subterráneo porque estaríamos en muy serias complicaciones. Les dijo Perla, mientras que los personajes de "La Cruz" se miraban con desconfianza, en especial Gabriel Jáuregi y la Familia Costa, quienes manejaban la Intendencia de La Cruz.

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, las ruinas subterráneas de lo que había sido el Virreinato que por el paso de los años quedó oculto bajo tierra, era sorprendente del fuerte que había fundado Pedro de Mendoza cuando llegó a las costas del Río de La Plata y toda la historia que había allí iba a cambiar el panorama.

\- Tenemos que permanecer unidos y no perdernos, muchachos. Les dice Moka a los presentes.

\- Con corruptos no ayudo. Se niega Gabriel Jáuregi, mientras que con Clara Guerrico, Santos Tomini y Mercedes "Mecha" y el Doctor Froilán Ponce; ya que no querían cooperar con la Familia Costa integrada por el Intendente de La Cruz, Manuel Costa y sus hijos Horacio y Lautaro, además del abogado y mano derecha de Costa, el abogado Enrique Guzmán y Pedro Olmos Rey.

\- Si quieren matarse entre ustedes, adelante, pero con eso no llegarán a ningún lado, solo unidos podremos escapar de este lugar. Les dice Steven, mientras que todos ellos bajaban las armas y las miradas de guerra.

\- Está bien, el pibe tiene razón: Todos debemos cooperar. Andando. Dijo Gabriel Jáuregi, mientras que se internan por las galerías de las ruinas del antiguo Virreinato del Río de La Plata, que pertenecía anteriormente a las Dinastías Habsburgo y Borbón de España.

En esta aventura vivirán una gran experiencia, donde no solo deberán buscar la salida, sino que también se dará un gran descubrimiento para la historia y la arqueología de la Argentina.

Fin del trailer.

¿Habrán tesoros? ¿Aparecerá Lapis Lazuli? Sí, con respecto a esta segunda pregunta, sí aparecerá Lapis Lazuli.

**Nota del autor:** **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia n.n. Dejen reviews, comentarios, lo que quieran preguntarme, solo díganmelo y espero que la disfruten esta historia.**

**Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena noche.**


End file.
